1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to suspension systems for three-wheeled motorized vehicles, more particularly an air bladder suspension system.
2. Prior Art
On most two- and three-wheeled motorcycles, conventional suspension systems provide a smooth ride to the operator. These conventional suspension systems often comprise spring-or air-loaded shocks that connect the frame and the axle. Problems arise, however, when a heavy operator (and perhaps a heavy passenger) sits on the motorcycle. Most conventional suspension systems are not equipped to handle this increased weight and cannot effectively provide a smooth ride. When the motorcycle encounters potholes or bumps, conventional suspension systems cannot handle the increased weight of the operator and passenger, causing the motorcycle to “bottom out.”